


12月战争（上）

by cccl



Category: (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl
Kudos: 10





	12月战争（上）

abo包办婚姻 本质更家庭伦理

01

那个女人眼角的泪痣会成为自己摇摆不定的信号。

女性的第六感往往精确，尤其是徐穗珍跨坐在叶舒华的身上的姿势，侧面看去眼角的痣几乎要跳跃起来。叶舒华的眼神是冷的，就算充盈着欲望也像孤冷的狼一样，她埋头在女人的脖颈，只露出了眼睛。

徐穗珍用尼古丁气味的香水么？

赵美延这样想，她以为女人会发出进一步挑衅的讯号，比如把她涂得鲜艳的红唇印到叶舒华的肩膀。

“舒华，你没有说过还有人来。”

她的声音固然绵软，却不至于娇滴滴的，要形容的话，大约是没有灵魂的空壳。徐穗珍天生含着媚态，她的泪痣似乎都会闪烁，然而矛盾的拥有厌世的气质。她嘴角耸拉着，让赵美延误以为对方不开心了。当然，在情事中被打扰到固然值得发脾气，可赵美延也绝非第三者——

叶舒华是长辈给她安排的对象。

介绍时说了可能对韩语不那么熟稔，也说了因为养尊处优偶尔有一点点古怪的脾气。

赵美延还在琢磨着一点点到底有多少，就听闻长辈口中充其量是宠坏的小孩开口了。

“姐姐，我也忘了今天会有人来”，她是对着徐穗珍说的，没有分给赵美延半点目光。但徐穗珍不知是失去了兴趣还是如何，从她标志性下垂的嘴角并不能读出，像蛇一样灵巧地从叶舒华身上离开，挡开放置在腰肢的手臂也是极具技巧性的，不像是推拒，反倒含着些下次邀请的意味。

“我今天先回去了，舒华就好好谈事情吧。”

她想了想觉得还不能够阻止对方的挽留，尽管叶舒华还没开口，徐穗珍就再次补充道，“过几天我会有个假期”。

“他敢不放你假期，都加班好几天了”，叶舒华句首说得大声，到了末尾反而更像是撒娇，“等我以后继承公司，爸爸就不能扣着你加班了。”

小孩子气，从叶舒华嘟嘟囔囔的话语和徐穗珍的表情都能读出来这个信息。但徐穗珍并没有露出不耐烦的神情，或许是作为秘书一职的素养，她浅浅地笑着，却存在感强烈地横壑在叶舒华和赵美延之间，成为难以逾越的障碍。

她已经穿好了白衬衫，打开房间里的衣柜挑选适合的职业装外套，在拿出短裙时皱了眉头，她本意是想找一件裤子。但叶舒华满脸都写着我喜欢你穿裙子的直男想法。

到徐穗珍经过赵美延身边时，她才意识到尼古丁味的香水并非是真的香水，那是对方的信息素，现在已经收拢起来了。

赵美延没有马上离开，她站立在房间中央，尽管垂着头，却像棵不卑不亢的树，叫人感到心烦。

叶舒华装作无事，继续躺在床上，牛奶味的信息素恶趣味地伸开触角碰了碰对方。她从被子里掀开的一角偷偷看向作为Omega的千金大小姐，窥到淡粉色的脸颊和因为微微喘气而颤抖的嘴唇又把自己缩到了被子里面，装作是受了一点点风寒就头疼脑热的娇生惯养的模样。

赵美延似乎是擅自开了窗，不过叶舒华反常地没有大发雷霆。

房间里交缠着好几种信息素的气味，被灌进来的空气稀释，她看见Omega柔软的肢体靠着旁边的窗户，轻轻喘着气。

冬天灌进窗户的风很大。

腰看起来很软。

Alpha本能想到，但她还想，赵美延干嘛要心甘情愿接受家里人的安排。

02

普通人就算和父亲的秘书发生关系，断不会把结婚写在未来的计划里。

但这个疯狂的念头近乎虔诚地被叶舒华供奉起来。

“家里给你安排了对象啊”，徐穗珍喜欢轻飘飘地说话，芭蕾舞演员轻点着地面那样，不痛不痒。

叶舒华边为着抓不住对方的情绪而烦躁，一边因为她是永远灵活逃窜的游鱼感到心痒。“会不开心么？”啃咬对方脖颈的行为可以划分到小狼崽的习性，她希望徐穗珍给出的是肯定的答案。

“我们以后要结婚”，叶舒华不止一次把头埋进徐穗珍的怀里，和那些到处给出承诺的富家少爷相近，但本质而言，她只对徐穗珍说过，并且总是反复强调，也并不吝啬随时随地展示自己炙热的爱意。

“舒华为什么会这么想？”

“喜欢你”，叶舒华用牛奶味的信息素勾出尼古丁味的香水，但她又讨厌着自己幼稚的信息素和代表着成年人气息的味道相形见绌。只能俯身学着电视剧里的情节描摹着对方的嘴唇，最好是能够让人说不出话。

“可是对婚姻来说喜欢是最无关紧要的东西”，最后徐穗珍才说道。

不是的。

如果没有第三个的介入，等到她继承公司，她们自然、她总归会和家里人公开。

这样想的时候，已经第二次和赵美延见面了。和初次见面不同，没有了长辈不在方便加速关系的借口，父母直接安排了赵美延来家里小住几日。

“那天我和舒华......聊了天，过得非常愉快。”

她不晓得大小姐蹩脚撒谎的样子是出于笨拙、还是演技高超。如果赵美延能够和盘托出，然后结束荒谬的商业联姻更好。从高高的鼻梁下滑，一下子坠入颤抖嗡动的嘴唇，吐露出令人感到乏味的句子。

在叶舒华顽劣地思考着，要是自己将那天的事实说出，父母会不会大发雷霆。赵美延呢，会大惊失色、还是眉头紧蹙，然后回去向父母状告性格恶劣的Alpha绝非自己的选择。她觉得心情舒爽了起来，没有注意到沙发上坐着的人等已经转移了话题。

大人们谈论着什么地方又将发生怎样的战争，对叶舒华来说遥不可及的无关紧要的议论。她恹恹地眯着眼睛往后靠，在整个人陷入柔软的沙发之前，听见了赵美延的声音。她本觉得这该是她们毫无兴趣的话题，自己没有兴趣，于是推断同龄人也是。

“如果是冬天发动的战争，结束的时候差不多是春天了吧。”

03

与方才的言行得体、姿态端正对比，晚餐期间心不在焉的赵美延不得不令人注意。

但又不像是普通的走神。

她切牛排的时候小刀从手里滑落，细小的伤口沁出血珠，引发了父母对佣人买来的刀太钝的责难。赵美延的好脾气落到叶舒华的眼里，她几乎忍不住又要嗤之以鼻，明明自己的切割工作进行得如此顺利。

“舒华，你帮美延切牛排吧。”

叶舒华还来不及嘲笑对方的笨拙，就预先收到了惩罚，用刀口和盘子磨出尖锐的声音也不足以发泄火气。

她闻到了咖啡的味道。

然后是赵美延匆匆忙忙地离席跑到了二楼，椅子磕碰间夹杂了小声的一句“我吃饱了”。

“我上楼看看，姐姐是不是不舒服。”

叶舒华这回学乖了，没有等长辈要求跟去才起身，实际上她只是想卖一点乖，就可以离开双方长辈间令人坐如针毡的饭局。

谁也没有傻到在晚上喝咖啡才是。

她边想着，边沿着盘旋而上的阶梯走到二楼的房间。

扭动房门把手的时候，咖啡味铺天盖地窜了出来，是没有加糖的苦咖啡，她才记起来席间父母好像说过两个人的信息素很般配。

二楼的客房那么多，赵美延为什么偏偏撞进她的房间？

换做正常人会觉得尴尬的事，落到叶舒华身上，她只想大肆嘲笑一番因为发情期甚至握不住刀叉的Omega。比起腺体里释放的信息素，体内恐怕装着更多恶劣因子的Alpha推开了浴室的门。

形容成狼狈也没错。

赵美延大约和自己相近的身形缩成了小小一团，她站不住，只得顺着墙壁滑落在地。淋浴头仍旧滴着水，将整个浴室氤氲着热气，赵美延湿透了，显然现在她身上淋过的热水都已经变得冰冷了，有错觉睫毛上的水珠都结成了冰。她脸色苍白，紧紧咬着下唇，像打开了豁口、源源不断地发散出冷水冲泡的苦涩咖啡味。

毕竟是12月。

叶舒华蹲了下来，蔓延过来的冷水浸湿了棉拖，她打了个喷嚏，忽然忘记了自己来的目的。

房间里没有开暖气，却有一股热气在体内翻涌，她意识到是从后颈的腺体处产生的。

该死的。

叶舒华看见对方的眼睛湿漉漉的，跟屋檐下没人收养的小猫小狗一模一样。

“要不要给你拿抑制剂？”

她哑着嗓子问，平日里清亮的嗓音不知道跑去了哪里。Alpha和发情的Omega共处自然会诱发些生理反应，尽管她不愿意承认，还是不自然地吞咽了一下，旋即板着脸站了起来。

赵美延没搭理她。可能是Omega现在只要开口就会难以自抑地发出呻吟。

她抬起左手。叶舒华才发现对方手里握着一只小巧的便携针管。将抑制剂慢慢推入腺体的时候，赵美延闭着眼睛、微微仰起头，同垂死的天鹅那样由喉咙处发出了破碎的低吟，水珠在下颚摇摇欲坠。

叶舒华没有插手。

待到她散开的意识重新聚拢时，她已经心烦意乱地站在了自己房间外面，更确切地说，连出逃的过程都记不清了。

她点了一根烟，但没有抽，只是觉得点燃的香烟像是熟悉的信息素气味。上瘾的症状愈发严重了，她想下周父亲出差的时候本可以待在他的办公室，现在大概率要被强制禁足在家。

世界上每天都在发生大大小小的战争，而她和赵美延之间，大概也发动了无声的战争。


End file.
